


Voicemails

by nat216



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat216/pseuds/nat216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after "Please" (which takes place after "You Could Be A Troll") so please read those first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicemails

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after "Please" (which takes place after "You Could Be A Troll") so please read those first!  
> This alike the other two are in a phone call format and the only difference in format is that Newt's leaving voicemails with no one answering. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“The person you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep.”

“Tommy, I fucked up, I’m sorry. I was wrong. Please call me back. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, me again. Please call me back. You’re worrying me, you usually call me back right away. Tell me you’re safe.”

“Tommy, I’m scared. Please just send me a text to let me know you’re alright.”

“Fuck, Tommy. I’m just so worried. I just want to hear from you. I’m sorry. Fuck I’m so sorry. I just want you to be okay. Please be okay. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Please Tommy”

“I’m coming over right now. I’m fucking terrified. I don’t know why you’re not answering me, but I know what I did wrong and it’s all my fault. I’m sorry. I love you. Just please be okay.”

“I’m ten minutes away from your house right now, riding in a taxi because I know you’d freak out if I was texting and driving. Oh god. Everything I do is for you. I’m a mess shaking in fear sitting in a disgusting taxi and it’s all for you. I’m so fucked. Please be okay, please.”

“Alright, I’m at yours, unlocking your door. I’m so scared Tommy. Promise me your okay. I love you.”


End file.
